Vingt quatre heures dans la vie des Maraudeurs
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Vingt quatre heures dans la vie des Maraudeurs, cette bande joyeuse et énergique avec qui tout peut arriver, et où rien ne semble conventionnel. Pourrezvous les suivre dans leur folies, même pour l'espace d'une seule journée?


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Retour sur les Maraudeurs suite à un an exactement. Et c'est pour la même raison… Je dédis cette fic, qui me fait coucher à des heures impossibles (je suis vraiment à la dernière minute, c'est incorrigible --; ) à Sarah, Saracroche, Sarah Black… enfin, tu te reconnais ;) pour sa fête. Donc bonne fête petite Saracroche !

Sinon, certains détails peuvent être un clin d'œil to my fellow "Magic is all around!" users comme la couleur de yeux de Remus. Bon, je n'avais pas la couleur exacte extraite des livres lorsque j'ai écrit ce morceau de fic donc j'ai pris la première qui m'ait venue en tête.

Sinon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les imaginer au-delà de ce que JKR nous met sous la dent.

_**Vingt-quatre heures dans la vie des Maraudeurs**_

Folies d'hiver

La nuit est tombée. À travers l'épaisseur de la nuit, James apercevait la silhouette incertaine du Saule Cogneur, agitant légèrement ses branches comme pour chasser quelque mouche tournoyant inlassablement autour. Plissant ses yeux pour percer le rideau obscur qui obstruait sa vision, il tentait d'apercevoir la raison de l'agitation soudaine de cet arbre qu'il connaissait tant. Un point blanc cogna à sa fenêtre, le faisant à peine sursauter. Un autre le suivit, s'immortalisant sur la vitre, cristallisé jusqu'au printemps, signe de neiges éternelles drapant de leur couverture étincelante le parc de Poudlard. James, réprimant un cri de joie, pressa son nez contre la fenêtre, à l'attente du signal. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir plus clairement à travers les carreaux donnant sur le parc.

Aveuglement. Jais de lumière scintillante. Blancheur pure, signe tant attendu. James se précipita sur le lit de Sirius, le secouant violement.

« Non maman, je ne veux pas aller à l'école… »

Sirius roula dans son sommeil, étreignant son oreiller avec force. James était déjà passé au lit de Remus. Un éclat doré lui indiqua que la secousse n'était pas nécessaire. Se relevant doucement, Remus regarda d'un air suspect James, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place plus longtemps. Craignant une éruption de joie de son « frère d'arme », il pria avec une certaine presse James d'expliquer son attitude si peu appropriée à une telle heure de la nuit. Comme seule réponse, James retourna, précipité, vers le lit de Sirius, ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie embouteillée depuis assez longtemps à l'échelle Potter.

Une fraction de seconde. Un murmure précipité, suivi d'un assourdissant « LA NEIGE! DE LA NEIGE! DE LA NEEEEEIIIIIGE! ». Remus se frappa légèrement le front, en disant, de manière presque inaudible, quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pathétique… », tandis que James dansait partout dans le dortoir, passant par-dessus Sirius, enjambant Frank Londubat qui, sous l'effet de la perspicacité et la rapidité de Lupin-le-plus-rapide-charmeur-de-l'Ouest-et-de-l'Est-confondus, avait été soumis, comme tous ceux n'appartenant pas à l'équipe Maraudeur dans un diamètre de 100 mètres, à un sort de surdité. Sirius, sous le choc, se réveilla d'un coup sec.

« Le feu? Il y a le feu! Tout le monde, vite! »

Il se précipita vers sa valise, éparpillant un peu partout ses vêtements dans la recherche frénétique à sa baguette. Un sous-vêtement particulièrement compromettant en dentelle rose atterri sur James qui passait par là, effectuant une danse de guerre particulièrement énergique pour l'heure avancée. Remus massa tranquillement ses tempes, les yeux fermés, d'un air exaspéré.

« James, calmes-toi »

James stoppa dans une position particulièrement acrobatique, avant de recommencer à bondir docilement en regardant à l'extérieur les nombreux flocons tombant du ciel. Sirius lançait toujours divers objets dans l'étendu du dortoir. Une paire de chaussettes atterrit dans la bouche de Peter, qui se réveilla enfin suite à tout ce vacarme, à moitié étouffé. Sirius continuait à murmurer dans son souffle.

« Au feu! Ma baguette! Il me faut ma baguette! »

« Quel feu? Où ça, le feu? »

James regardait avec perplexité Sirius, mettant à court son agitation précédente.

« Il n'y a pas de feu, Patmol. Maintenant, Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Peter suivait l'interaction d'un air perdu. Remus regardait désormais James, qui pointait la fenêtre en ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la parole. Sirius brandissait glorieusement sa baguette puis se tourna vers la porte du dortoir, pour se retourner vivement vers Remus.

« Quoi? Pas de feu? Mais… Mais… »

Il regarda Remus d'un air un peu meurtrier, qui roula négligemment les yeux et indiqua en un hochement de tête James qui pointait toujours vers la fenêtre, une lueur enfantine brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

« Cornedrue… Tu vas me le payer… »

Sirius se dirigea dangereusement vers James, mais stoppa abruptement, adoptant une expression semblable à ce dernier. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, puis lancèrent un hurlement de victoire puis se sautèrent dans les bras. Remus affichait un rictus, puis regarda enfin la silhouette éloignée du Saule Cogneur… désormais couvert d'une nappe blanche et, selon son expérience, fraîche et follement divertissante. En un bon, il se lança dans sa valise, y sortant un foulard, une cape et des moufles.

Une tempête de tissu noir obstrua la vue à quiconque voulant apercevoir les quatre amis. Pêle-mêle, les capes volaient par terre, comme animées par d'énormes chauves-souris, rejointes peu après par un léger tissu argenté, cachant malencontreusement la cape de Peter, qui la cherchait frénétiquement. L'excitation palpable qui régnait dans le dortoir aurait pu éveillé tout Gryffondor de leur transe nocturne si ce n'avait été du sort de Remus. Une fois habillés, les quatre compagnons se ruèrent vers la Salle Commune, sous le leadership de James. Sans réfléchir, James se précipita vers le dortoir des filles, voulant aller chercher Lily. Sirius et Remus stoppèrent rapidement.

« Cornedrue, tu ne veux pas aller là… »

« Hey, Jamsie, tu ne pourras pas… »

Peter essayait de voir par-dessus leur épaule, poussant de petits cris semblables à ceux du rat qu'il devient. James, insouciant des avertissements de ses amis, continuait son ascension rapide, un large sourire dessiné sur son visage. Large sourire qui resta au sommet de l'escalier tandis qu'il le glissait, étendu sur tout son long.

Une silhouette apparue sur le sommet de l'escalier. Un silence inconfortable s'installant. James se levait tranquillement, les lunettes de travers, et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille rousse qui l'observait du haut de son palier. Un rire échappa de ses lèvres. Un rire subissant une propagation incroyable, alors que Remus riait doucement et Sirius éclatait de sons rire canin. Lily descendit le long du toboggan qu'était devenu l'escalier. Le rire devint muet, sauf pour Peter qui continuait sur la même lancée. Il lança un coup d'œil vers les autres, qui le regardaient avec un sourire en coin, avant d'arrêter de rire. Lily regarda Remus, un coup d'œil doré et émeraude, comprenant donc mutuellement l'avancement de la situation. Lily retourna son attention sur James, qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à l'entretient visuel précédent. Elle le regarda, un regard un peu calculateur, puis amena sa main au sous-vêtement de dentelle qui ornait, en tant que couvre-chef, les cheveux noir jais en bataille de James. Elle le prit entre deux doigts, l'éloignant à une portée de bras, les yeux plissés.

« Tu aurais dû me prononcer ton goût pour les attirails féminins, chéri… »

Un sourire narquois apparu sur ses lèvres, et elle porta son regard vers Sirius, qui paraissait soudainement particulièrement intéressé par les fleurs du tapis. Remus éclata de rire tandis que Sirius devint écarlate. James avait un air de pur questionnement et Peter regardait le vêtement, les yeux ronds, le teint légèrement plus rosé. Lily lança le sous-vêtement au visage de Sirius, qui jongla avec celui-ci, et se dirigeas vers son dortoir pour s'y habiller.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Peter, sous sa forme de rat, logeait sur l'épaule de James tandis que les autres honoraires membres des Maraudeurs (et sa compagne) se tenaient serrés aux côtés de ce dernier sous la cape d'Invisibilité. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, où une aura surnaturelle de couleur orangée, compliment des torches ornant les murs, donnait un air mystérieux à l'endroit.

« Dire que c'est notre dernière année ici… »

Lily semblait nostalgique. James la prit par la taille, tandis que Sirius ricanait et que Remus, un sourire en coin, ramenait à l'ordre la troupe. Un peu trop tard… Miss Norris, la chatte de Rusard, les observait de ses yeux semblables à deux lanternes. La bande s'arrêta, le souffle court. Sirius se pencha vers James et Remus, d'un air anormalement envieux et enjoué.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper… Une seule fois… Personne ne va le savoir… Allez… »

Remus hocha la tête d'un air amusé, tandis que James et Lily ricanaient silencieusement. Sirius utilisa son rictus caractéristique, avant qu'il ne fasse un avec sa forme canine. Telle une ombre, sous l'observation du trio restant (Peter s'était caché dans un repli du foulard de James au signe de Miss Norris), qui croulait de rire silencieusement et prenait appui sur chacun, Patmol courait après la chatte, la chassant du corridor d'une course folle et enjouée. Le colosse revint par la suite, reprenant sa forme humaine, un énorme sourire de satisfaction au visage. Il fut accueilli héroïquement, sous une épidémie d'hilarité. Il fallut plusieurs bonnes inspirations avant que les Maraudeurs puissent reprendre leur chemin vers le parc de Poudlard.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans anicroche. Une fois, Remus réclama un arrêt auprès du tableau de Sir Catogan, une fois de plus déplacé, afin d'ajouter un détail sur leur carte des Maraudeurs (Sir Catogan devait être le tableau connaissant le plus de recoin dans tout Poudlard dû à ses nombreux déplacements ». La lourde porte de chêne était désormais devant eux. La tension était à son comble. Remus lança un « alohomora » sur la porte, tandis que Lily l'ouvrait à l'aide d'un enchantement. Ils avancèrent tranquillement, ébahis devant le paysage blanc s'étendant devant eux.

Une brise charriait de légers flocons, leur chatouillant délicatement le visage de leur frais contact. La lune, à sons deuxième quart, éclairait discrètement le tapis scintillant qui réfractait à son tour les rayons lunaires, créant un atmosphère féerique. Les flocons continuaient leur descente lente et régulière, parsemant le ciel marin qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux.

Chaque Maraudeur (ou presque) prit sa forme respective, profitant du couvert de la nuit pour exploiter pleinement de la liberté que leur offrait cette douce nuit. Remus et Lily restaient seuls parmi la course que se livraient Patmol et Cornedrue, qui avait un large avantage. Remus soumis Peter à un sort d'allègement, pour permettre à Queudver de pouvoir se mouvoir sur la neige sans disparaître dans l'infinité blanche, ou même d'y enfoncer, gelé. Lily suivait du regard la silhouette cuivrée de Cornedrue, une expression attendrie sur son visage. Elle alla le rejoindre, cheveux au vent, et lui caressa doucement le cou. Patmol stoppa sa course, puis se transforma de nouveau en humain. Alors qu'il rejoignait Remus, Lily monta sur le dos de Cornedrue, qui avait visiblement plus de facilité à courir dans la moleté blanche.

« Ahhh… C'est trop mignon… On devrait faire quelque chose pour ça, Moony, tu ne crois pas? »

Sirius, regardant Lily et James, roulaient dans les paumes de ses mains une énorme balle de neige. Un rictus apparu sur son visage, une lueur démente brillant désormais dans les profondeurs de ses yeux sombres. Il tira la langue, en concentration extrême, visa et tira… directement sur Lily. Remus ricanait, tandis que James redevenait humain.

« Hey, Patmol! Attaque-toi à ceux de ton calibre! »

Lily, les mains sur les épaules de James, les affaira alors à retrouver sa baguette, levant la neige en boules parfaites que James prenait et lançait sur Sirius. La première bataille de boules de neige de l'année débuta. Avec inadvertance, Lily envoya une boule de neige sur Remus, qui répliqua immédiatement. Peter, inquiet d'être laissé à part, lança une balle de toutes ses forces vers James, la cible de choix, mais se retrouva sur son postérieur, envoyant des éclaboussures de neige dans le ciel étoilé. La guerre stoppa, tandis que tous les partis regardaient Peter au sol, puis une harmonie d'éclats de rire résonna contre les murs de l'enceinte de Poudlard, jusqu'à son vaste lac. Les amis arrêtèrent de rire d'un coup, se fixant de nouveau. L'amalgame de leur regard; vert émeraude, noisette, doré, noir et bleu, fut rompu par sa partie verte, qui se retourna brutalement vers celle marron.

« Attend, tu as dit que je n'étais pas de votre calibre? »

Lily regardait avec défi James.

« Bah… Non. enfin… »

James détourna le regard de Lily, regardant le sol brillant de mille flocons. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, étouffant un éclat de rire qui menaçait de faire surface. Lily regarda James à travers ses yeux en fentes.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais … »

« Non Lily, attends… Ly, laisse-moi -»

James fut coupé par une boule de neige qui le percuta en plein dans la bouche. Sirius rie bruyamment, tandis que Remus jugeait plus approprié de garder le silence… Lily regarda, d'un air faussement étonné, Sirius qui menaçait s'écrouler de rire. Remus lui donna un coup dans les côtes, sentant le danger approcher, mais s'éloigna rapidement lorsque Lily se pencha pour prendre davantage de neige, trouvant un nouvel intérêt au sol.

« Ah, toi aussi alors… Je vois… »

Lily envoya la balle de neige en plein cœur de Sirius, tandis que James recrachait toujours la neige qui s'était logée dans les profondeurs de sa bouche. Sirius regardait, scandalisé, l'endroit qu'avait atteint Lily. Remus ne pouvait plus contenir son rire.

« Lily! Lil! Tu m'as touché droit au cœur! Ah, ma Lily chérie! Viens dans mes bras! »

Sirius avançait rapidement vers Lily, qui tentait de s'enfuir, mais qui était retenue sur place par un sort de James, alors qu'il tenait une balle de neige braquée sur elle. Lily regarda avec de grands yeux James, alors que Sirius approchait de plus en plus, James affichait un regard désolé, tout en restant fier de sa vengeance. Malgré tout, il révisa son tir sur Sirius qui était désormais très proche de la paire. Sirius, dans son élan, reçu la balle de plein fouet et effectua un tour sur lui-même assez spectaculaire, retombant dans la neige. Remus ne pouvait plus se retenir, il roulait par terre, secoué de violents fous rires. James retira le sort qui retenait Lily, et celle-ci prit un autre amas de neige.

« Remus, je trouve que tu es beaucoup trop tranquille dans tout cela… »

« Oui, c'est vrai ça… Moony, Moony, Moony… Il ne faudrait pas laisser tout le plaisir aux autres… »

James joignit Lily, une autre sphère de neige en main.

« Ah non, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, les gars… Je m'en tiens très bien en vous observant vous amuser… »

Remus se relevait avec précaution, ses yeux dorés les regardant tous avec méfiance, quoi qu'amusé. Sirius hocha la tête et pris à son tour une balle de neige.

« Oui, peut-être, mais tu manques tellement quelque chose… On ne peut pas te laisser seul comme ça, quel genre d'amis on serait? »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, Peter lança un missile sur Remus en criant « FEUUU! » Tous arrêtèrent et le regarda. Remus se reprit et lança un projectile à Peter, tandis que Sirius et James le visait et que Lily s'associait à Remus. Le reste ne fut qu'un blizzard de boules blanches, de rires et de capes charriées par la brise.

Le chemin vers le dortoir fut rapide; Miss Norris semblait avoir eut sa leçon, et n'osa pas pointer son nez. Fatiguée par leur énergique guerre de neige, dont les nombreux cratères étaient toujours visibles des grandes fenêtres de la Salle Commune, il se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif (Lily avait embrassé James et avait frappé Sirius pour avoir tenter d'en faire autan, sous le regard amusé de Remus.) C'est sous cette bataille que s'endormirent les Maraudeurs, aux petites heures du matin, marquant la dernière première neige qu'ils n'auront vu tous unis…

* * *

Pfff… Je crois que je vais faire quelque chose aux Maraudeurs et aller rejoindre mon lit également… 2h30 Oo 

Donc. Je ne mets pas nécessairement un point final à cette histoire, puisque le titre est 24 heures et en voilà 3 environs. Donc, s'il y a suite, c'est selon ce que l'on me demande, propose, et qui me semble faisable. Si vous voulez voir quelque élément que ce soit dans la vie quotidienne des Maraudeurs (dans les environs de novembre, pour suivre le reste), faites moi en part et je verrai ce que j'y ferai.

Voilà qui est clos…

CrAzY Pigwidgeon


End file.
